Time for Change
by BamBrixBam
Summary: There's consequences to transitioning into a vampire. With their wedding day nearing, Johnny and Mavis also prepare for the bite, with a few bits of advice from Dracula. Hotel T Oneshot.


They both new this day would be coming. What they didn't think was that'd it be so soon. One week before their wedding and they made the decision to turn Johnny into a vampire. He was lucky he didn't age much in the last year and a half. He maybe only grew an inch or more, give or take. Even Dracula had seen this coming. He gave Mavis tips on how to do it right. So they had a higher chance of it being a success.  
Johnny was sitting on the floor beside the door to Drac's office. He had never once been in there and when he tried to lean on it to listen he couldn't hear a thing. Drac mentioned he had a witch put a spell on the door so no one would eavesdrop. Actually it was on all the doors in the hotel. You could only hear what was on the other side if the person inside was directly speaking to you.  
Who knew what Mavis and Drac were talking about? Did he give her lessons on how to bite him properly. That there was a possibility she could kill him? The red haired boy shook his head. No. She would never.

* * *

"Honeybat are you sure you want to do this now?" Dracula asked his daughter.

"Dad you know that I know we had to come at this some point. We both said before the wedding." Mavis told her father. "Come on you've turned people before." She crossed her arms.

"Not intentionally." He said. "That was on accident. Some of them didn't even live." Before blood substitutes existed vampires did have to drink blood and because he never killed his victims and simply erased their minds he didn't realize that he actually spread the venom into them. Sometimes during the transition the human didn't make it. There was always a fifty-fifty chance it would work.  
Sure Johnny had to become one if he wanted to be with Mavis, but would he be able to deal with the transition?

"It's both your choice." He gave in. "I just don't want to see you hurt." He embraced her in a hug.

Mavis looked up into her father's eyes. The eyes that had given her comfort and love for over 119 years. "It'll be fine dad." She gave him a reassuring smile. But even that couldn't hide the fact that she was nervous and scared with the possibility she might kill him.  
Drac let go of his daughter and opened the door for her and looked down at Johnny who fell in. Drac rolled his eyes.  
"You humans have no respect for privacy." He said looking at the boy on the ground.  
Johnny jumped up and dusted himself.  
"Not my fault I couldn't help it." He held his hands up and smirked.

Drac simply looked at him and then dismissed them, closing the door as they left.

"What does he do in there that's so private?" Johnny asked as both he and Mavis walked down the hall towards an elevator.  
"Hotel stuff. Usually to pay the bills or deal with complaints." She pressed the button and waited for the lift. "And between you and me he does some dancing in there." She giggled and entered the elevator as it opened and Johnny followed. Once the door shut Johnny spoke.  
"What?! He dances? How'd you discover that?" He asked amused.  
"Caught him once when I was 10. Can't blame him. He likes to entertain himself and after all those paperworks he needs a way to relax. But he doesn't do it all the time. He sometimes flies out. It really depends on what he's in the mood for."  
The doors opened and they were in another hall. It looked the same as all the rest but this one felt more familiar. This was the floor where there rooms were. Mavis took his hand and led him straight to hers. She locked the door once they were inside. Her bright expression changed to a more serious, worried one. Before she spoke she sighed.  
"You ready?  
Johnny nodded. He couldn't put a brave face on. For the past couple of days Drac and Mavis had been talking in private and it didn't take a genius to figure out they were talking about the transformation. Every time they left the conversation room, it changed from time to time, he saw they both had worried looks on their faces. Were they both unsure on how to do it or were there consequences with humans becoming vampires? Would they get in trouble for breaking rules or did they have to do something he didn't like for it to work? Now with all these thoughts in his head he made himself scared and wanted to back out. But he knew he couldn't. He couldn't risk aging anymore.  
He took her hand and held it tight.  
"I promise everything is going to be all right." He didn't know for sure, but he kept a strong smile and looked into her eyes. Her beautiful blue eyes were hypnotizing and she didn't have to use vampire powers for that. The first time he saw them he knew she was the one. The girl he wanted to spend his life with. She was his Zing.  
He led her to the bed and sat down.

Here goes nothing. Johnny leaned his head to the side revealing his neck. Mavis bared her teeth. Her two fangs were sharp, that maybe even giving them a light touch would make you bleed. She leaned in closer to his neck and he could feel her coming closer.  
Then it happened.  
Her fangs were dug down deep into his skin and it felt as if he was being stabbed by a knife that had been heated a thousand degrees. He closed his eyes and tensed himself to ease the pain but that didn't help at all. It still hurt.  
He felt Mavis pull back. But the pain didn't ease at all. He felt his body burning as if he was swimming in lava. He couldn't move anything, no matter how hard he tried. He then felt the heat switch to cold and now he felt himself getting colder. His heart was beating faster and faster, blood was rushing and teeth aching. He wanted this to be over now. He just wanted to die.

She knew it. He was going to die. Just seeing him like this hurt her. Made her feel sick. Johnny didn't seem like he would make it. Her father had warned her it might not work, but she went for it anyway. Now she would have to live with the regret for the rest of her life. But he was still here and she told herself it will work. He's still here and...alive. They will make it through.

His body was fighting he could feel it. Don't fight it. Let it take you. He told himself. He then felt a hard jolt. Like someone just flicked a switch. Painful but only for a second. Was it over? He couldn't feel his blood rushing anymore and his heart had stopped beating against him. Teeth were no longer aching. Had it worked? Or did he die? He opened his eyes and they were red for a moment before turning brown again. The first thing he saw was Mavis and a worried expression was worn on her face.  
"Johnny?" She crawled closer looking at him.  
"Did...did it work?" He asked her. For the first time he had noticed each strand of hair on her. Each freckle. Everything about her. He could even see the cracks on the wall that he had never noticed before. That explains why Drac always made a fuss about cracks. Vampires can see everything. Every little detail.  
"I don't know." She shook her head unsure. "How do you feel?" She placed a hand on top of his.  
"I feel...great." In fact better than he had been in his entire life. Johnny licked his teeth and pricked himself against two sharp things that weren't there before. Were those his? He came to the mirror to examine his teeth but was surprised when he didn't see anything there. Instead of looking at himself he saw nothing but the area of the room that was reflected in the mirror.  
"Woah!" He exclaimed. "It did work." He smiled and turned to Mavis. Even her worried look became a smile. A smile of relief. He had made it through the transition. He didn't die.

"I almost thought I lost you." She said and came towards him.  
"I almost thought I was gone." He wrapped his arms around her waist and she wrapped her arms around his neck.  
"Now we can be together. Forever." He told her and then kissed her passionately on her lips. She too gave in and kissed back.  
He was right. Now she and her Zing would get to live forever and be together.


End file.
